kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Youkoso Undertaker e
Youkoso Sougiya e (Welcome to the Undertaker's) is a character song for Undertaker. It is sung by Junichi Suwabe. Lyrics Kanji= 小生　葬儀屋　アンダーテイカー ご依頼の日を　おまちしてます あなたの身体　キレイにしましょう さあじっくりと　お調べしましょう 小生　葬儀屋　アンダーテイカー ご依頼の件　引き受けましょう あなただけのため　手づくり棺おけ 寝心地最高　きっと満足します 人生最後にして　最高の晴れ舞台 小生が　お手伝いします 美しく麗しく　彩りましょう 楽しい楽しい　葬儀屋楽しい あなたの身体は　小生のモノ お悩み無用　憂いも無用 いつでも　お気軽に　ご相談あれ 小生　葬儀屋　アンダーテイカー 裏情報も　提供します お望みならば　ピンクのしおりで あなたの運命　差し換えします ぬるい紅茶と焼きたてのクッキーで さあゆっくり　お話しましょう 対価は極上の笑いだけでいい 楽しい楽しい　葬儀屋楽しい 今日も死体と　戯れましょう 遠慮は無用　お金も無用 永遠（とわ）の　眠りへ　いざないましょう 『さーて、今回ご紹介する、目玉商品はこちら。 小生手作り特製高級棺桶。 木枠は、ウェールズ産の高級マホガニー お布団はヨークシャー産の品質認定書付きウール。 棺桶いっぱいのホワイトリリィが あなたの身体をやさしく包み込む。 イーッヒッヒッヒッヒ…。』 人生最後にして　最高の晴れ舞台 小生が　お手伝いします あなたの身体を　美しく麗しく　彩りましょう 楽しい楽しい　葬儀屋楽しい あなたの身体は　小生のモノ お悩み無用　憂いも無用 いつでも　お気軽に　ご相談あれ 永遠の眠りへ　いざないましょう イーッヒッヒッヒッヒ…。 |-| Romaji= Shousei Sougiya Undertaker Goirai no hi wo Omachi shitemasu Anata no karada Kirei ni shimashou Saa jikkuri to Oshirabe shimashou Shousei Sougiya Undertaker Goirai no ken Hikiukemashou Anata dake no tame Tezukuri kan'oke Negokochi saikou Kitto manzoku shimasu Jinsei saigo ni shite Saikou no harebutai Shousei ga Otetsudai shimasu Utsukushiku uruwashiku Irodorimashou Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii Anata no karada wa Shousei no mono Onayami muyou Urei mo muyou Itsudemo Okigaru ni Gosoudan are Shousei Sougiya Undertaker Urajouhou mo Teikyou shimasu Onozomi naraba PINK no shiori de Anata no unmei Sashikae shimasu Nurui koucha to yakitate no COOKIE de Saa yukkuri Ohanashi shimashou Taika wa gokujou no warai dake de ii Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii Kyou mo shitai to Tawamuremashou Enryo wa muyou Okane mo muyou Towa no Nemuri e Izanaimashou "Saate, konkai goshoukai suru, medama shouhin wa kochira. Shousei tezukuri tokusei koukyuu kan'oke. Kiwaku wa, Wales-san no koukyuu MAHOGANY, Ofuton wa Yorkshire-san no hinshitsu ninteisho tsuki WOOL. Kan'oke ippai no WHITE LILY ga Anata no karada wo yasashiku tsutsumikomu. Iihihihihi...." Jinsei saigo ni shite Saikou no harebutai Shousei ga Otetsudai shimasu Anata no karada wo Utsukushiku uruwashiku Irodorimashou Tanoshii tanoshii Sougiya tanoshii Anata no karada wa Shousei no mono Onayami muyou Urei mo muyou Itsudemo Okigaru ni Gosoudan are Eien no Nemuri e Izanaimashou Iihihihihi... |-| English= My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker, and I humbly await the day to provide service to you. Let me make your body nice and clean, and allow me to examine you carefully. My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker, and I humbly accept your request for service. I will provide a handmade coffin, just for you, and you'll surely be satisfied with its comfort. In the big moment of your life's conclusion, please allow my humble self to lend you a hand. I will paint it beautifully and lovably. How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun! Your body will be in my possession. There's no need to be troubled or distressed, because you can always feel free to consult me. My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker, and I can also provide you some underground information. If you wish, I can use my pink bookmark and completely change your destiny. Have some lukewarm black tea and freshly baked cookies, and let's slowly and leisurely have a chat. The price, is to give me the greatest laugh. How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun! Today, too, I'll have some fun with the corpses. There's no need for restraint or money. Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber. "Now then, this is the special product I'll introduce today: a high-class coffin specially handmade by my humble self. The wood is first-class mahogany produced in Wales, and the futon is made from Yorkshire wool with a warranty letter. In the coffin, your body will be gently embraced by the countless white lilies placed around you. Ahehehehe..." In the big moment of your life's conclusion, please allow my humble self to lend you a hand. I will paint your body beautifully and lovably. How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun! Your body will be in my possession. There's no need to be troubled or distressed, because you can always feel free to consult me. Just let me induce you into an eternal slumber. Ahehehehe... Navigation Category:Character Songs